


La fraîcheur des coquelicots

by Magena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Paranormal, Romance, Succubi & Incubi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magena/pseuds/Magena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nouvelle ville, nouvel emploi, Emma reprend tout de zéro. Son nouveau patron, plutôt séduisant, ne gâche pas l’expérience. Toutefois, ses nuits sont perturbées : un mystérieux visiteur s’introduit dans ses songes, la comble de plaisir et la laisse de plus en plus fatiguée pour affronter ses journées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fraîcheur des coquelicots

La main gantée aux creux de ses reins la rend fébrile : elle fait prendre conscience à Emma de chaque détail anormal de ce tableau. Ses alentours sont baignés dans la pénombre et l’homme au-dessus duquel elle est agenouillée n’est qu’une masse noire. Pas un espace de peau n’est découvert, elle ne voit que du tissu de couleur sombre. Quand elle tente de se concentrer sur le visage, elle ne devine que des ombres ; c’est son propre corps qui bloque la lumière pour éclairer les traits, mais sa volonté pour s’écarter semble lui faire défaut. Et se savoir nue, offerte à cet homme inconnu, ne fait qu’embraser son désir. Comme les fois précédentes, une petite voix dans son esprit tente de la raisonner, lui faire prendre conscience de la folie de la situation, mais l’homme choisit cet instant pour déplacer son autre main entre ses cuisses entrouvertes. Du bout du doigt, il recueille quelques gouttes de liquide vaginal, puis glisse entre les lèvres pour venir se poser sur le clitoris gonflé. En une poignée de secondes, Emma s’accoutume à la sensation du cuir sur cet endroit si sensible. Le plaisir à venir la fait trembler d’impatience. Au premier cercle dessiné, elle se cambre, à peine retenue par la main au-dessus de ses fesses. Alors qu’elle commence à se déhancher sans pudeur, captivée par les sensations que l’homme éveille en elle en si peu de contacts, il enfouit le visage entre ses seins, n’offrant plus qu’une tignasse brune à sa vue. Emma réalise qu’il ne l’embrasse pas, il se contente de humer son parfum, toutefois la pertinence de cette information lui fait défaut quand sa jouissance gonfle sous les doigts habiles de l’homme.

 

Epuisée par sa nuit trop courte, Emma bâilla sans retenue et sans même se couvrir la bouche. Un peu gênée, elle vérifia la rue, mais peu de monde arpentait les trottoirs et ceux qui étaient là ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Tous se pressaient pour arriver à l’heure au travail ou faire leurs courses ou n’importe quelle activité qui les aurait tirés du lit avant huit heures un samedi matin. Quant à elle qui ne devait prendre son poste que deux heures plus tard, son excuse venait de ses insomnies. Ou plutôt de ses nuits agitées. Depuis qu’elle avait emménagé dans ce nouvel appartement, deux mois auparavant, son sommeil était perturbé par ces rêves toujours plus réalistes à propos de cet homme mystérieux. Lors de ses premières apparitions dans ses songes, il s’était contenté de la caresser au travers de ses vêtements, avant de la mettre à nue. Puis il avait commencé à la toucher, à lui procurer un plaisir intense sans jamais se préoccuper de lui-même. Dans chaque rêve, elle sentait le poids de son regard sur elle et ne pouvait que subir ses assauts, incapable de lui résister ou de protester. Elle n’était même pas persuadée d’en avoir envie. Bien qu’elle ait déjà lu une fois qu’on ne rêvait que de personnes croisées dans la réalité, elle n’était jamais parvenue à lui donner un visage, comme si son inconscient censurait ses propres désirs. Chaque matin depuis, elle se levait comblée et néanmoins toujours plus fatiguée que la veille.  
Sur le chemin, Emma s’arrêta chez son fleuriste. En arrivant dans cette ville, elle avait été surprise de l’amplitude horaire d’ouverture des commerces. Comme tous les samedis matins depuis deux mois, elle pénétra dans la boutique et s’empara d’un des bouquets du jour. Le gérant avait pris l’habitude de ses visites et il s’assurait qu’elle ait ses fleurs, quand bien même elle ne passait que juste avant la fermeture à midi. Tandis qu’elle payait, ils échangèrent des banalités. Le gel précoce, la culture en serre ou comment éradiquer les pucerons, Emma se passionna l’espace de quelques minutes à ce que cet homme considérait comme sa vie. Tant qu’elle n’avait pas à parler de la sienne, elle pouvait se montrer enthousiaste. Cet arrangement tacite lui convenait. Elle prit congé sur un dernier sourire, le papier translucide crépitant entre les doigts, puis retourna affronter la fraîcheur humide d’octobre. Elle pressa le pas, impatiente de retrouver l’ambiance confortable du salon de thé et de se réchauffer les mains sur une tasse de tisane encore fumante.  
Quand elle avait postulé en ligne pour le poste de serveuse dans le commerce, Emma l’avait fait par dépit amoureux, lassitude professionnelle et, peut-être, petite crise de la trentaine. Elle n’avait pas un instant imaginé que sa bravade aboutirait à une proposition d’embauche, sans même passer un entretien ou avoir une conversation téléphonique avec Camille. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour prendre sa décision et, à peine un mois plus tard, elle débarquait dans une nouvelle ville, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de son ancienne vie. Pour son premier jour au salon de thé, elle s’était arrêtée chez ce fleuriste pour acheter un bouquet et remercier Camille de la chance qu’elle lui avait offerte. Emma sourit au souvenir de sa gêne en découvrant que Camille n’était pas la femme sans âge qu’elle s’était imaginée mais un charmant jeune homme, de trois ans son cadet avait-elle découvert ensuite. Il l’avait mise à l’aise en la remerciant pour les fleurs car on lui en offrait trop rarement, et Emma avait, en quelque sorte, instauré un rituel en lui apportant ce bouquet chaque semaine.  
Emma s’arrêta au carrefour, attendant que le flot de voitures ne soit stoppé par le feu rouge, puis s’élança avec la foule pour traverser la rue. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle bifurqua dans une impasse. Autant elle appréciait pouvoir se déplacer sans risquer de percuter le moindre piéton, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu motiver l’implantation d’un salon de thé à l’écart des passants. Un coup d’œil par la vitrine lui indiqua que les tables étaient désertes à une heure où la boutique aurait dû avoir au moins quelques clients pour le petit déjeuner. Elle fut donc la première à faire sonner le carillon en poussant la porte repeinte en vert au cours de l’été par l’un des clients, comme le lui avait expliqué Camille. Elle posa le bouquet sur le comptoir et accrochait son manteau à une des patères fixées au mur du fond quand le propriétaire sortit de la réserve.  
« Emma ! s’enthousiasma-t-il.  
— Bonjour, Camille.  
— Vous pouvez vous installer de ce côté, je nous amène de quoi déjeuner. Je mets juste les fleurs dans l’eau. »  
Elle n’eut pas le temps de le remercier : son patron était déjà reparti dans son arrière-boutique. Emma tira des chaises pour eux deux. Chaque table était ornée d’une soucoupe de fleurs séchées et Emma s’entraînait à les reconnaître. Depuis son arrivée en tant que serveuse, elle s’était demandée à plusieurs reprises pourquoi Camille avait besoin d’aide étant donné la faible clientèle qui visitait le salon. Toutefois, elle avait pris à cœur son enseignement et apprenait chaque jour de nouvelles choses sur le thé et les tisanes — de leur procédé de fabrication aux anecdotes historiques, Camille était prodigue en informations. Alors qu’Emma maudissait son nez de ne pas réussir à déterminer si elle respirait du jasmin ou de la rose, elle manqua de renverser le contenu de la coupelle quand Camille posa un plateau face à elle ; ce dernier se déplaçait toujours en silence et Emma s’était déjà laissé surprendre à plusieurs reprises.  
« C’est gentil pour le bouquet. Je vous ai dit que ce n’était pas nécessaire, même si j’apprécie le geste.  
— J’essaie d’instaurer une tradition, plaisanta Emma.  
— Vous êtes encore trop jeune pour vous accrocher à ce genre de rituel.  
— Ah oui ? rit-elle. Je suis plus âgée que vous, pourtant.  
— J’oubliais, c’est vrai, vous avez trente ans. Un âge canonique, j’en conviens. »  
Emma ne releva pas la provocation et détourna la conversation sur les fleurs séchées de leur table. Comme elle aurait pu le prédire, le regard de Camille s’illumina et il se lança dans de longues explications sur le jasmin et ses vertus. Satisfaite d’avoir au moins eu la bonne fleur dans son choix final, Emma l’écouta, captivée. Tout en savourant le thé qu’il leur avait préparé, elle se régala de la pâtisserie à la violette qui était devenue son péché mignon. Sa fatigue eut bientôt raison de sa concentration et elle perdit peu à peu le fil des explications. Elle se laissait bercer par la voix profonde de son patron et se surprit à l’observer de manière insistante. Ce n’était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle était tombée sous le charme dès le premier jour. Des yeux bruns camouflés derrière des lunettes sobres, des cheveux noirs un peu trop longs sur les oreilles ou la nuque, un teint mat hérité, avait-elle appris, de son père italien et un grain de beauté à l’angle de sa mâchoire qui semblait inviter aux baisers. Emma avait déjà une liste très précise de ce qu’elle aimait chez Camille rien qu’en observant son visage, aussi se demandait-elle parfois ce qu’elle découvrirait de plus précieux si elle avait accès à son corps. La pensée la fit rougir.  
Camille était un homme attirant, mais Emma se contentait de regarder. Ce n’était pas parce qu’elle n’était pas prête à s’engager dans une relation : sa dernière rupture remontait à plus d’un an et le temps l’avait bien aidée à se débarrasser de sentiments malvenus. Toutefois, elle ne tenait pas à gâcher sa nouvelle vie en créant une situation compliquée pour elle et Camille. Les histoires, qu’elles soient d’amour ou sexuelles, sur un lieu de travail pouvaient rapidement tourner au cauchemar. D’autant plus qu’elle n’était pas sûre d’éveiller l’intérêt de Camille. Les rares allusions qu’il faisait étaient trop subtiles pour qu’Emma soit certaine qu’il tentait de la séduire. Soit elle se faisait des idées, prenant ses désirs pour la réalité, soit son patron était trop timide pour oser une approche plus directe. Elle sursauta quand Camille posa la main sur son bras, la tirant de ses pensées :  
« Emma, vous allez bien ?  
— Oui, désolée, j’étais un peu perdue.  
— C’est moi qui m’excuse, je vous ennuie avec mes histoires.  
— Non, pas du tout ! se dépêcha-t-elle de préciser. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je dors mal en ce moment. »  
Camille afficha un air coupable sans qu’Emma ne se l’explique, mais elle était distraite par le contact de la paume du jeune homme sur son bras. La sensation était électrisante et la chair de poule la gagnait. Des bribes de ses rêves lui vinrent à l’esprit, souhaitant pour la énième fois que l’homme prenne les traits de Camille. Le regard inquiet de son patron lui paraissait presque chargé de la même intensité et Emma s’aperçut que son souffle était plus court. Elle avait les lèvres sèches et songea un instant que ses pupilles devaient se dilater sous l’effet de la bouffée de désir qui l’envahissait, néanmoins elle était incapable de détourner les yeux. Camille ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa.  
« Bonjour, la jeunesse ! » intervint une voix derrière elle.  
Camille se redressa aussitôt, rompant le contact entre eux et Emma se sentit désemparée, réalisant au même moment que le carillon n’avait pas retenti. Madame Guillemon, la cliente qui venait d’arriver, avait interrompu un instant spécial entre eux, mais Emma aurait été bien incapable de le définir. Dans un état second, elle entendit Camille accueillir une de ses plus fidèles habituées. Tandis qu’Emma reprenait ses esprits, le jeune propriétaire accompagna la sexagénaire dans son coin fétiche, composé d’un petit salon de jardin en osier. Emma se leva et débarrassa leur table pour gagner encore quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers la cliente. Elle aimait bien cette femme qui, par certains aspects, lui rappelait sa propre mère. Jeune retraitée, elle avait des difficultés pour s’adapter à cette nouvelle vie loin de l’entreprise et multipliait les activités pour s’occuper. Le salon de thé n’était qu’une de ses multiples étapes quotidiennes, où elle passait le plus clair de son temps à faire la conversation à Camille ou Emma suivant leur disponibilité. Camille fronça les sourcils quand deux autres habitués entrèrent dans le salon sans que le carillon ne résonne.  
« Monsieur et madame André, bienvenue, accueillit-il les nouveaux arrivants. Je vous laisse vous asseoir, je dois régler un petit problème. »  
L’épouse obéit à la requête et rejoignit madame Guillemon, mais son mari resta près de Camille et s’enquit de son souci. Emma écouta d’une oreille distraite la conversation entre les deux vieilles amies. Madame André avait une bonne dizaine d’années de plus que l’autre, mais elles vivaient dans le même quartier depuis leurs plus jeunes années et s’étaient rapprochées après avoir découvert leur intérêt commun pour le thé. Elles se racontaient leurs derniers achats et exhibaient les photos de leurs petits-enfants sous le regard amusé d’Emma qui, bien que le sujet lui soit sensible parce qu’elle voyait sa propre horloge biologique avancer en vain, acquiesçait de plus belle en les entendant s’extasier sur la précocité de l’un ou l’espièglerie de l’autre. Monsieur André les rejoignit. Ce fut tout juste s’il provoqua une pause dans la discussion animée tandis qu’il passait entre les deux femmes, puis il s’assit en toute discrétion près de la sienne. Le retour de Camille, en revanche, fut remarqué et ce fut madame Guillemon qui interrompit son discours pour se tourner vers lui :  
« Ce n’est pas la première que je te le dis, mon cher, mais un homme doit savoir bricoler. Faire un thé aussi succulent ne suffira pas à te caser. »  
Comme à chaque fois que l’une des deux femmes dérivait sur ce sujet, Camille balaya l’idée d’une main. Emma le regrettait car cela lui aurait permis de mieux cerner l’homme, mais son patron restait toujours vague dans ses réponses.  
« Vous savez, rétorqua Camille, tant que madame André me laisse abuser de son cher et tendre pour mes petits travaux, tout va bien.  
— C’était juste le battant de la clochette qui était coincé, marmonna le concerné.  
— Et vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que je n’ai aucun problème quand je veux séduire quelqu’un », reprit Camille, dans un sourire.  
A ces mots, Emma redressa la tête, alerte. C’était la première fois en deux mois qu’elle l’entendait admettre avoir une vie amoureuse, d’autant que cette allusion venait anéantir ses suppositions quant à une maladresse due à la timidité. En revanche, cela ne sembla pas intéresser les autres puisque l’attention se détourna de Camille en sa faveur.  
« Vous avez une petite mine, Emma », constata madame Guillemon, en jetant un regard réprobateur à Camille.  
« Ne vous faites pas de souci, sourit-elle, Camille ne me surcharge pas de travail. J’ai juste le sommeil agité. Je pense que j’ai du mal à m’habituer à mon nouvel appartement. »  
Malgré sa réassurance, madame Guillemon toisa plus sévèrement Camille. Emma remarqua que l’autre couple aussi se montrait curieux envers le jeune homme. Cependant, avant qu’elle ne puisse voir l’expression de son patron, celui-ci s’excusa, leur signalant qu’il allait préparer leurs thés. Seule avec les clients, elle allait leur demander ce qu’ils désiraient en accompagnement de leurs boissons quand monsieur André sortit un sachet de sa poche et le lui tendit en silence. Emma était habituée au tempérament taciturne du vieil homme, mais ne put cacher sa surprise en s’emparant du petit paquet. Alors qu’elle allait demander de quoi il s’agissait, ce fut madame André qui la devança :  
« C’est une infusion à base de coquelicots ; La recette nous vient de la maman de Camille. Vous avez de quoi faire pour le week-end, je vous en ramènerai lundi. Trois tasses par jour et vous serez débarrassée des cauchemars. »  
Etonnée qu’ils aient pu deviner pour les rêves, Emma songea qu’elle avait peut-être les yeux bien plus cernés qu’elle ne l’imaginait et rangea le paquet dans sa poche avant le retour de Camille. C’était étrange, mais elle avait le sentiment que cela devait rester entre elle et ces trois clients bienveillants. Quand son patron revint, chargé d’un plateau avec verres et théière fumante, elle n’avait toujours pas pris la commande pour les pâtisseries et s’empressa de le faire.  
Après avoir déposé les assiettes devant le couple et la jeune retraitée, Emma retrouva Camille derrière le comptoir. Il lui proposa de rentrer chez elle se reposer et de ne revenir que le surlendemain pour récupérer au mieux. Réticente, Emma voulut protester, mais Camille insista, préférant gérer seul le salon pendant deux jours que la voir tomber malade. Elle finit donc par accepter et remarqua l’air satisfait des clients quand elle les salua. L’idée n’était clairement pas venue de Camille et Emma trouva amusant qu’il se laisse mener ainsi par un trio de personnes âgées.

 

Le dimanche matin, Emma se leva reposée pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Aucun souvenir de rêve ne vint la hanter durant la journée. Soulagée, elle suivit scrupuleusement les consignes du vieux couple et rythma sa journée autour de ses infusions. Elle ne sortit même pas de son appartement, s’autorisant une parenthèse et profitant d’un véritable temps pour elle. Dans l’après-midi, Emma tenta de contacter sa mère et une des rares amies qui lui était encore fidèle, mais elle se heurta deux fois à un répondeur. A défaut de pouvoir bavarder, elle prit un livre et se fit couler un bain chaud dans lequel elle se prélassa plus d’une heure.  
Sa nuit se déroula comme la précédente, paisible et sereine, et ce fut rayonnante qu’Emma se présenta au salon de thé le lundi matin. En revanche, elle trouva un Camille maussade. Visiblement, c’était lui qui avait souffert d’un sommeil peu réparateur. Emma s’inquiéta de savoir si le week-end avait été chargé, mais son patron la rassura, lui certifiant qu’il n’avait pas servi plus d’une dizaine de clients. Puis il s’excusa, lui laissant tenir la boutique le temps qu’il mette à jour ses livres de compte.  
Ne voulant pas paraître envahissante, Emma se tint à distance de Camille et s’affaira à préparer l’ouverture du salon. A peine avait-elle fini de remplir la devanture du comptoir avec les diverses pâtisseries que ses trois clients préférés entraient de concert. Même s’ils se suivaient souvent de quelques minutes, c’était étonnant de les voir arriver ensemble. Emma leur laissa un instant pour s’installer, puis s’approcha pour prendre leurs commandes :  
« Bonjour ! Dites-moi ce que vous voulez manger et j’irai chercher Camille pour qu’il vous prépare votre thé. Il fait ses comptes, ajouta Emma sur le ton de la confidence.  
— Oh, laissez-le bouder », soupira madame Guillemon et Emma fut surprise du choix de mot. « Donnez-nous des sachets de thé vert avec des biscuits à la fleur d’oranger et venez vous asseoir avec nous. »  
Emma voulut protester, mais les deux femmes l’ignorèrent, se mettant à discuter du prix scandaleux demandé par une couturière pour des ourlets et elle n’eut qu’un sourire compatissant de la part de monsieur André. Songeant que la semaine commençait de manière étrange, elle fila faire bouillir l’eau et prépara le plateau pour le service. Quand la théière siffla, elle avait fini de dresser la vaisselle et les biscuits. Elle posa les sachets dans les tasses, puis versa l’eau chaude dessus, permettant à l’infusion de débuter le temps qu’elle rejoigne la table. Les thés posés devant chaque client et les biscuits au centre, Emma hésita, mais madame André lui désigna le siège vide et elle obéit à l’invitation, prête à se lever si un autre client venait à s’égarer dans la ruelle.  
« Vous avez l’air plus radieuse », remarqua la plus âgée des deux femmes. Elle sortit de son sac un pot en verre rempli du mélange et le posa devant Emma. « La tisane a fait son effet, à ce que je vois.  
— Oui, c’est presque miraculeux.  
— Mon époux vous en a préparé davantage, vous devriez continuer à en boire une tasse avant le coucher.  
— Je ne pense pas que j’en aurai besoin longtemps…  
— Continuez ! » la coupa madame Guillemon et Emma se crispa au ton sec de la femme.  
Madame André posa une main sur le bras de son amie, comme pour apaiser son irritation, puis reprit :  
« Ne prenez pas les soucis de sommeil à la légère. Une infusion le soir ne vous coûte rien et vous rassurerez en plus les vieilles femmes que nous sommes. »  
Face au sourire bienveillant de madame André, Emma n’osa pas refuser.  
« D’accord, mais vous devriez peut-être en prévoir pour Camille également, dans ce cas.  
— Camille connaît ses propres remèdes, lui répondit madame Guillemon d’un ton un peu plus doux. Et je crains qu’il ne soit furieux s’il venait à savoir que sa mère nous a transmis cette recette.  
— Ça lui apprendra à se conduire en gamin stupide. »  
A la remarque marmonnée de monsieur André, Emma éclata de rire et oublia le malaise de la conversation. Ceci, jusqu’à ce que Camille refasse son apparition près d’une heure plus tard et que les trois clients en profitent pour prendre congé.

 

Le mois qui suivit sembla interminable à Emma. Les trois seuls clients réguliers du salon de thé ne venaient presque plus, ne passant que tous les trois ou quatre jours pour s’assurer qu’elle dormait bien. Ce qui était le cas : plus aucun rêve ne s’était immiscé dans ses nuits. L’homme mystérieux n’était plus qu’un souvenir étrange et elle ne se souvenait pas du moindre songe, même d’un genre différent, au petit matin. Dans le même temps, Camille se montrait nerveux et distant. La situation la troublait bien plus qu’elle ne voulait l’admettre, pourtant elle espérait chaque jour retrouver le petit cocon qu’elle s’était créé dans ce salon de thé depuis son arrivée.  
Assise dans son canapé, à regarder la télé, Emma observa le liquide ambré dans sa tasse. Sa fatigue des deux premiers mois après son emménagement lui paraissait si lointaine qu’elle en avait oublié l’ampleur. Les sensations provoquées par l’homme en noir, si vives dans ses rêves, avaient fané. De plus, elle craignait d’être la source de la tension entre le couple André, madame Guillemon et Camille. Sans y réfléchir davantage, Emma se leva et alla vider sa tasse dans l’évier. Après une toilette rapide, elle se glissa entre ses draps, souriant de sa naïveté : comme si ne pas boire une simple tisane allait susciter la réapparition des rêves érotiques.

 

La pénombre environnante lui est familière et Emma regrette. Elle n’est pas sûre de la nature de ces regrets, en revanche. Peut-être est-ce d’être revenue ou d’être restée éloignée si longtemps, les sentiments se mélangent. Sans baisser le regard, elle sait qu’elle est nue. C’est une des choses qui l’a toujours surprise : cette capacité à se voir comme en plein jour, la blancheur de sa peau amplifiée par l’obscurité qui enveloppe le reste. Pour une fois, elle ne se retrouve pas déjà brûlante de désir et penchée sur l’homme mystérieux. Pourtant, il est là. Elle sent son regard sur son corps. Affamé. Soudain, la peur s’insinue et Emma réalise qu’elle se confronte à un prédateur. Toutefois, elle n’a pas les moyens de le combattre. Comme elle n’a jamais pu résister au plaisir qu’il lui procurait, elle ignore si elle peut quitter le songe de sa propre volonté.  
Un mouvement rapide sur sa gauche la fait pivoter, mais elle est déjà maintenue à la taille par les mains gantées. L’homme est derrière elle, le corps plaqué contre le sien, et Emma sent déjà ses réticences s’affaiblir. Les doigts de sa main droite glissent sur le ventre d’Emma et s’arrêtent juste au-dessus de son pubis, comme si elle était habillée et qu’il hésitait à se faufiler sous l’élastique de sa culotte. L’idée arrache un sourire à Emma : les vêtements ne sont pas vraiment un problème dont il a à se soucier. De son autre main, il dégage les cheveux de la nuque d’Emma et, pour la première fois, ne se contente pas de respirer son parfum, mais donne un coup de langue sur la peau avant de l’embrasser. Emma a un hoquet de surprise devant cette caresse inédite venant de lui. Puis un gémissement de bien-être lui échappe quand il renouvelle ses baisers humides sur son omoplate, sa colonne ou ses flancs. Quand il la retourne pour embrasser l’intérieur de ses cuisses, elle a oublié toute crainte et est prête à s’offrir.  
L’homme l’attire alors à lui et la fait s’étendre sur le dos. Emma n’a aucune intention de protester. Pas quand il lui saisit un genou pour le soulever, qu’il lèche son aine et qu’elle se rapproche avec délice d’un nouvel orgasme. La langue de l’homme s’active bientôt sur son sexe et Emma jurerait qu’il lit dans ses pensées tellement il répond vite au moindre accroc dans sa respiration ou à la plus petite tension de son corps. Des deux, elle ne peut pas déterminer qui est le plus avide. L’homme ne lui demande rien en retour, mais il semble prendre autant de plaisir qu’elle et, bien que ce soit égoïste, elle s’en contente. Quand la jouissance la cueille, Emma se raidit, se cognant la tête au sol, puis ferme les yeux, savourant la satisfaction qui l’envahit.  
Du bout des lèvres, l’homme parcourt son corps. Il respire et goûte sa peau à divers endroits, marquant des pauses plus longues autour de sa poitrine ou le long de ses clavicules. Alors qu’il embrasse sa mâchoire, puis le coin de sa bouche, Emma apprécie le poids du corps sur le sien et s’irrite de ne deviner la chaleur de l’homme qu’au travers de ses vêtements. Au bout de quelques instants, il se soulève et retourne dans la pénombre. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment qu’Emma réalise qu’elle a perdu une occasion de voir son visage.

 

Le lendemain matin, Emma eut un mal fou à sortir du lit. Le rêve avait été le plus intense jusque-là et sa fatigue était à la hauteur du plaisir qu’elle avait ressenti. Dans la cuisine, elle passa un moment devant le bocal en verre contenant le mélange pour infusions offert par le vieux couple et elle se demanda si le retour de l’homme dans ses songes était une coïncidence. Son esprit lui jouait des tours, c’était la seule explication logique.  
Cependant, elle arriva en retard au salon de thé et, alors qu’elle allait s’excuser, elle remarqua plusieurs choses. D’abord, Camille semblait revigoré : le changement n’était pas radical, mais il avait retrouvé le sourire et n’avait plus le teint un tantinet maladif des derniers jours. Ensuite, les trois habitués avaient fait leur retour à leur table en osier. Enfin, et surtout, c’était Emma qu’ils considéraient d’un air méfiant. Madame André s’approcha d’elle et les minutes lui semblèrent soudain plus longues sous le regard scrutateur de la vieille femme.  
« On dirait que vous avez eu une nuit agitée, je me trompe ? »  
Emma paniqua un instant : une seule mauvaise nuit ne pouvait pas avoir laissé de trace profonde sous ses yeux. La seule autre explication qu’elle trouvait à cette remarque était que son visage reflétait les traits repus et las d’une activité sexuelle intense et ses joues s’empourprèrent à cette idée. Camille vint à son secours avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de nier :  
« Laissez-la donc en paix, elle dormira mieux la nuit prochaine.  
— Tu t’en portes garant, peut-être ? le tanna madame Guillemon.  
— Je me suis endormie avant d’avoir bu mon infusion, mentit Emma. Je crois que j’en suis dépendante pour me détendre, maintenant. »  
Si Camille trouva cette excuse étonnante, il n’en montra rien. Quant aux deux femmes, elles semblèrent apaisées par la promesse d’Emma et madame André retourna s’installer à sa table, reprenant sa conversation avec son amie comme si elles n’avaient jamais été interrompues. Emma en profita pour se débarrasser de son manteau et se dépêcha d’aller à l’abri derrière le comptoir.  
La journée passa lentement, avec seulement deux autres clients pour l’occuper durant l’après-midi. De plus en plus souvent, Emma se demandait comment le commerce pouvait continuer à exister avec si peu de bénéfices et pourquoi Camille avait décidé d’embaucher une personne supplémentaire quand il aurait pu économiser ce poste. A l’heure de la fermeture, elle termina de nettoyer la salle et emballa les pâtisseries non vendues pour que son patron les emporte. Savoir ce qu’il en faisait était un autre mystère. Elle s’était bien imaginé le jeune homme dévorer les sucreries le soir devant un film, mais elle doutait que ce soit vraiment le cas.  
En voulant annoncer son départ à Camille, elle remarqua que la porte du bureau était restée ouverte. Ce n’était pas arrivé depuis un mois : son patron avait pris l’habitude de se cloîtrer dans la petite pièce pour éviter tout contact avec Emma ou les clients. Elle prit ce signe comme une invitation et se permit d’entrer :  
« Camille, j’ai laissé la boîte avec les gâteaux dans le réfrigérateur.  
— D’accord. Merci et bonne soirée, Emma.  
— Je peux vous poser une question ? »  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son livre, bien trop épais pour un cahier de comptabilité selon l’avis d’Emma, et lui lança un regard étonné. Puis il se ressaisit :  
« Bien sûr.  
— Vous faites quoi de toutes ces pâtisseries ?  
— J’en fais don au centre d’accueil pour les sans-abris qui est deux rues plus loin. Pourquoi ?  
— Oh, pour rien », répondit Emma en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues après toutes les idées qui lui étaient passées par la tête, à commencer par celle qui incluait beaucoup de peau nue et une langue taquine. Il fallait vraiment qu’elle se trouve quelqu’un de plus tangible que son homme mystérieux pour assouvir ses pulsions.  
« Vous en vouliez peut-être ? Je ne vous ai même pas proposé parce que ça me paraissait naturel, mais vous pouvez prendre ce qui vous fait plaisir avant d’emballer les restes.  
— Non, c’était juste de la curiosité. »  
Comme si elle allait se servir et priver de pauvres gens maintenant qu’elle savait à qui ces gâteaux étaient destinés. Décidément, elle avait un don pour s’embarrasser.  
« Je vais rentrer, alors bonne soirée. Et, ajouta-t-elle après une vague hésitation, je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez meilleure mine. »  
Le visage de Camille s’assombrit un instant avant de lui répondre dans un sourire :  
« Merci, mais ce n’est pas la peine de vous inquiéter. Je suis juste un peu soucieux en ce moment et j’ai tendance à être moins aimable. Madame André se charge souvent de me remettre dans le droit chemin. D’ailleurs, nous n’avons pas déjeuné ensemble depuis un moment, je crois.  
— Non, c’est vrai. On pourrait peut-être y remédier après-demain ? tenta-t-elle.  
— Ah oui, vous ne travaillez pas demain, sembla se rappeler Camille. Dans ce cas, je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux jours. Et n’oubliez pas votre infusion ce soir, je préfèrerais éviter de vous fatiguer comme les premiers mois. »  
Emma se contenta d’acquiescer et de faire demi-tour pour quitter la boutique, tâchant de faire taire les espoirs naissants face à cette invitation. Elle n’osa pas non plus démentir les suppositions de Camille quant à sa fatigue, trouvant complètement fou d’avouer à son patron que la raison de son épuisement était un homme qui hantait ses rêves pour la faire jouir des heures durant.  
En arrivant chez elle, Emma était frigorifiée. Le froid de fin novembre était mordant et elle n’aspirait qu’à se plonger dans un bain bouillant. Sitôt dans son appartement, Emma monta la puissance du radiateur de la salle de bains et fit couler l’eau pour remplir la baignoire. Elle ôta ses vêtements humides et s’installa avec délice. Au bout de quelques minutes, la sensation de froid la quitta et elle réalisa qu’elle avait oublié de prendre un livre ; elle ferma alors les yeux pour savourer ce moment de détente.

 

La pièce lui paraît moins sombre que la nuit précédente et Emma s’étonne d’avoir cette notion du temps. Elle remarque aussi que le sol sur lequel elle s’est cognée la tête la dernière fois est composé de lames de parquet gris souris. Sa peau humide est sensible à un léger courant d’air et la chair de poule recouvre bientôt ses bras. A sa grande surprise, elle ne sent pas le regard familier sur elle. C’est comme si elle était seule dans cet endroit, quel qu’il soit. Elle en profite pour explorer, prenant garde à ne pas heurter un meuble ou faire grincer le parquet. Cependant, elle n’a pas fait deux pas que l’ombre apparaît à quelques mètres d’elle. Malgré la luminosité plus forte qu’à l’accoutumée, Emma ne devine pas davantage les traits de son inconnu : il ne reste qu’une silhouette noire tapie dans la pénombre.  
A présent qu’elle sait qu’elle n’a pas de maîtrise sur le cours des événements ici ou qu’elle n’a pas la volonté nécessaire pour les empêcher, Emma est plus sereine quand l’homme avance sur elle. Elle frémit même d’anticipation, impatiente de découvrir comment elle sera dévorée aujourd’hui. Néanmoins, l’homme se penche à son oreille sans la toucher et Emma s’émerveille de constater que son visage reste dans l’ombre alors qu’à cette distance, elle devrait voir en détail la couleur de ses iris. Pour la première fois, elle songe qu’une forme de magie ne serait pas étrangère à ce qui lui arrive. Et l’homme se met à parler. Ceci aussi est inédit ; Emma en est subjuguée au point d’ignorer le sens des mots. Elle entend seulement la façon dont les intonations résonnent dans la pièce et dans sa tête sans qu’elle puisse définir le timbre de la voix. L’homme insiste et Emma perçoit enfin l’ordre.  
« Réveille-toi ! »

 

Son sursaut dans la baignoire éclaboussa le sol. La température du bain était glaciale et Emma avait le menton sous l’eau ; un peu plus et elle aurait bu la tasse. Emma ne mit qu’un instant à réaliser l’évidence : l’homme de ses fantasmes venait peut-être de lui sauver la vie. Se séchant aussi vite que possible, Emma se précipita dans sa chambre. Une fois bien au chaud sous sa couette, elle attrapa son ordinateur.  
Une recherche sur internet ne lui apporterait sans doute pas une vérité absolue, mais elle avait toujours été fascinée par les mythes et légendes. Sa mère la disait trop rêveuse et peut-être que l’esprit cartésien lui faisait défaut, néanmoins Emma était persuadée que tout ne pouvait pas être expliqué par la science. Après sa mésaventure dans le bain, elle doutait que l’homme ne lui veuille du mal, mais elle n’était pas certaine qu’un esprit magique hantant ses rêves soit une meilleure option. Aussi ne voulait-elle pas choisir entre bannir cet être de ses songes grâce à l’infusion ou le laisser utiliser son corps pour son amusement.  
Au bout de plusieurs heures, Emma avait la rétine qui la brûlait et peu de pistes pour expliquer ce qu’elle vivait. Les récits d’incubes étaient le folklore le plus proche de sa situation, mais elle ne s’y reconnaissait pas vraiment. L’homme dans ses rêves n’avait ni un aspect démoniaque ni d’intentions malfaisantes. Du moins, pour ce qu’elle avait pu en juger, il avait la silhouette d’un homme quelconque et venait de prouver qu’il s’inquiétait de sa bonne santé. En revanche, Emma admettait qu’il semblait se repaître de son plaisir sexuel ; cela expliquait pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais demandé la moindre faveur et l’affaiblissement dont elle avait été victime durant deux mois ou le jour même.  
A peine trois heures avant que son réveil ne sonne, ses paupières devinrent trop lourdes et Emma succomba aux bras de Morphée.

 

De nouveau, il fait nuit noire dans la pièce et l’homme est présent bien avant elle. Il l’attendait, Emma en est certaine. Cette fois, elle sait qu’elle a plus de pouvoir qu’elle ne le croyait. Et elle connaît sa nature. Ou, tout au moins, elle a une idée de ce qu’il peut être puisque les légendes se fondent sur des faits. De plus, elle a appris que parler ici est possible. Emma n’attend donc pas de voir comment elle va être dévorée. Le prédateur est peut-être tapi dans l’ombre, mais sa proie n’est pas dupe.  
« Tu es un incube. »  
Sa voix lui paraît lourde quand celle de l’homme lui avait semblé volatile lors de son songe précédent.  
« En quelque sorte », admet-il de ce timbre résonnant, tout en s’approchant d’elle.  
Le souffle déjà court, Emma tente de maîtriser le désir que la simple présence de l’homme éveille en elle ; elle veut rester concentrée.  
« Je te connais ? »  
Une main gantée vient envelopper son sein droit et le nez de l’homme glisse dans son cou, flairant sans aucun doute le parfum de son excitation. Emma s’en veut d’avoir utilisé un ton interrogatif, presque suppliant, alors qu’elle voulait continuer à exposer des faits.  
« En quelque sorte », répète-t-il.  
La tête lui tourne, pourtant il lui reste des questions. Elle rassemble sa volonté pour garder l’esprit clair et poursuivre sa quête de réponses. Cependant, l’homme semble se lasser de son petit jeu : il la réduit au silence en une seconde. De sa main libre, il caresse la courbe de sa fesse, puis lui fait lever les yeux au ciel quand il suce la peau à la base de son cou. Persuadée qu’elle aura davantage de moyens d’obtenir la vérité et d’associer enfin un visage à cet homme à leur prochaine rencontre, Emma décide de profiter de ce laps de temps. Elle ne résiste donc ni quand l’homme la fait s’allonger au sol ni lorsqu’il la pénètre de ses doigts gantés…

 

A la sonnerie du réveil, Emma fit la grimace. Son peu d’heures de sommeil n’avaient eu qu’un effet négatif. Elle était épuisée et frustrée de s’être laissée jouer encore une fois. De mauvaise grâce, elle finit par se lever et s’habiller pour affronter une matinée de novembre. Alors qu’elle aurait pu rester au lit, jour de repos oblige, Emma avait la ferme intention d’aller au salon de thé. Camille ne savait peut-être pas grand-chose, mais il semblait aussi affecté qu’elle depuis qu’il l’avait embauchée et elle n’aurait été guère étonnée d’apprendre qu’il vivait une situation similaire. Surtout, elle tenait à discuter avec leurs trois habitués et comptait bien leur tirer les vers du nez ; ils en savaient bien plus qu’ils ne lui en avaient dit.  
Son arrivée au salon de thé aurait pu passer inaperçue sans l’intervention de la clochette. Camille n’était nulle part en vue, encore une fois reclus dans son bureau selon toute vraisemblance. Et les habitués ne devaient l’être que lors de ses jours de travail. Déçue, Emma traversa tout de même la salle pour aller saluer son patron. La porte était fermée, comme à son habitude, et elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Le bureau était vide, mais elle entendit des voix venant de l’arrière-boutique. Elle se jura qu’elle n’avait pas l’intention d’espionner Camille, mais la tentation était trop forte et elle se dirigea en silence vers la seconde porte. Surprise, elle découvrit monsieur André en pleine conversation avec le jeune homme. A bien y réfléchir, c’était la première fois qu’Emma le voyait sans sa femme. D’où elle se tenait, la majorité de la discussion lui échappait, seuls les gestes lui montraient que ce n’était pas un échange sympathique. Puis Camille s’emporta :  
« Je sais ce que je fais ! Je maîtrise la situation.  
— Tu ne maîtrises rien, s’agaça monsieur André à son tour. Enydark sait que nous lui avons menti ; il est en route et c’est toi que ce régulateur de malheur vient voir. Je te demande juste d’être prudent et de penser à Emma. Ta mère t’a légué un héritage bien trop lourd. »  
Camille resta muet et monsieur André soupira, se tournant vers la sortie. Le cœur battant, Emma se précipita de nouveau dans le bureau pour laisser partir le vieil homme.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était toujours au même endroit à essayer de se faire toute petite quand son patron la rejoignit. Son air abattu s’amplifia en la voyant ; il plissa le nez et se frotta la tempe.  
« Vous avez entendu ?  
— Une partie », avoua Emma. Puis, comme aucune explication ne venait, elle insista : « Cet homme dont a parlé monsieur André est vraiment un problème ?  
— C’est une plaie, soupira Camille. Mais, ne vous faites pas de souci, il ne fera rien contre vous. »  
Son patron se tourna pour s’installer à son bureau et Emma patienta un instant. Toutefois, le silence restait plein de non-dits sans qu’elle ne sache comment obtenir des réponses. Si elle tentait d’exposer ses soupçons, elle ne voyait pas de fin heureuse. Au fond d’elle, Emma redoutait d’avoir vu plutôt juste et que Camille ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour admettre la vérité. S’il ne la prenait tout simplement pas pour une folle.  
Pas le moins du monde satisfaite, Emma accepta cependant d’en rester là pour l’instant. Elle allait passer sa journée à réfléchir à un plan pour faire parler Camille autour du petit déjeuner le lendemain. Puis il lui faudrait décider si elle était prête à affronter son incube ou s’il serait préférable de se préparer une infusion aux coquelicots.

 

« Je ne pensais pas te voir cette nuit. »  
La voix moqueuse l’enveloppe et Emma hausse les épaules. Elle non plus n’avait pas l’intention de venir : elle n’est pas plus avancée que la veille. Ni avec Camille, ni avec les trois habitués du salon de thé, ni avec cet espèce d’incube. Et le nom du régulateur – quoique cela signifie – tourne en boucle dans sa tête, créant un certain malaise.  
« On a peu de temps et je suis affamé, lui confie l’homme.  
— Pourtant tu t’es nourri hier. »  
Il ignore la remarque d’Emma et, en un instant, l’ombre traverse la pièce pour se coller à elle. Il l’entraîne dans un coin et Emma tombe sur un lit. D’abord étonnée de ce confort, elle réalise qu’il s’agit d’un moyen pour accélérer le rêve. Les choses ont changé depuis le début : il ne prend plus le temps de la déguster par petites bouchées, il veut en faire son festin. Cette fois, il ne va pas se contenter de se régaler du plaisir qu’il lui donne ; il veut trouver sa propre satisfaction et, peut-être, obtenir d’elle l’essence d’une jouissance sans précédent. Alors qu’elle pourrait craindre ce revirement, Emma n’a qu’un seul regret, celui de ne pas voir le visage de l’homme tandis qu’il la surplombe.  
Les minutes qui suivent ne sont qu’un brouillard de désir pour Emma. Les baisers de l’homme sur sa peau la font frissonner ; les caresses, toujours prodiguées par les mains gantées, visent avec précision chacune de ses zones érogènes. Puis l’incube lui écarte davantage les cuisses et libère son sexe. D’un mouvement lent, il la pénètre et commence à se déhancher en elle. La sensation est aussi réelle et plaisante que lors de ses précédents rêves ; Emma craint peut-être de ne jamais trouver un homme réel capable de rivaliser avec l’incube qui visite ses songes. Ce dernier rapproche son visage et quémande un baiser. Emma l’embrasse sans hésitation et l’ombre autour de la silhouette semble perdre en intensité : elle redouble alors d’efforts pour faire baisser la garde à cet homme et découvrir qui se cache sous cet habit de démon.  
Celui-ci lui échappe soudain, comme arraché du lit. Encore secouée par des vagues de plaisir, Emma s’aperçoit qu’un autre homme se tient en effet dans la pièce et qu’il retient l’ombre près de lui. Un rire nerveux la saisit ; ses rêves sont envahis de créatures surnaturelles et son léger agacement n’est pas dû à son sentiment d’impuissance, mais à la frustration d’avoir été interrompue avant leur orgasme. Elle n’éprouve d’ailleurs aucune gêne à être nue sous le regard de cet autre homme. Pour ce qu’elle en sait, elle est tellement ivre des sensations procurées par l’incube, que cela ne la dérangerait pas si l’importun attendait dans un coin qu’ils en finissent. Toutefois, Emma ravise son jugement quand l’être à l’air peu avenant s’avance vers elle. Quand il pose la main sous son nombril, un frisson de terreur la traverse et la dégrise aussitôt. Néanmoins, il dégage sa paume avant qu’elle ne commence à hurler et elle se retrouve habillée tandis qu’il se retourne vers son incube.  
« Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps », grogne-t-il d’une voix aussi volatile mais bien plus métallique. « Tu n’as pas le droit d’inséminer une humaine sans obtenir son consentement. Les lois sont claires, les incubes et les succubes ont créé trop d’êtres dans ton genre. Vous êtes incapables de vous contrôler.  
— C’est faux ! » hurle l’ombre, obligeant Emma à porter les mains à ses oreilles, la douleur lui vrillant les tympans. « Tu n’avais pas besoin d’intervenir, Enydark. »  
A l’entente du nom, Emma relève le regard sur le nouvel arrivant et comprend l’inquiétude qu’il inspirait à monsieur André. Elle-même est impressionnée par cet homme gigantesque et encore, elle ignore quels sont ses pouvoirs. Elle le voit remuer la main d’un air agacé et l’ombre autour de l’incube s’efface enfin. Découvrir Camille, le visage crispé par la colère, n’est pas vraiment une surprise ; Emma se doutait qu’il était plus ou moins impliqué dans ces rencontres nocturnes. Tout du moins, elle l’espérait. En revanche, Enydark la regarde avec insistance et Emma n’a qu’une envie : se recroqueviller pour attendre que le monstre disparaisse. Dans sa tête, un seul souhait se forme. Se réveiller.

 

Paniquée, Emma se redressa dans son lit. Cherchant du regard autour d’elle pour trouver les ombres rassurantes de sa chambre, elle poussa un cri d’effroi en apercevant la silhouette qu’elle avait tenté de fuir. Enydark traversa la pièce sans effort pour la faire taire en posant la main sur sa bouche. Le contact la terrifia davantage, mais son corps refusait de se dégager. Ce sentiment d’impuissance était bien plus angoissant maintenant qu’elle était consciente d’être sortie du rêve. Peu importait qu’elle en veuille à Camille de l’avoir mise dans cette situation, Emma désirait sa présence plus que tout en cet instant.  
« Pose tes questions », lui ordonna Enydark.  
A présent, Emma n’était plus certaine de vouloir connaître la vérité. Ses soupçons et suppositions avaient été charmants et romantiques tant qu’ils ne s’étaient pas matérialisés dans son appartement. Dorénavant, elle ne tenait qu’à une chose : retrouver une vie banale où la science suffisait à tout expliquer et où son séduisant patron ne l’avait pas entraînée dans un univers dangereux. Enydark sembla lire la peur dans son regard et roula des yeux :  
« Tuer un humain n’est pas plus légal que de lui faire un enfant sans lui en laisser le choix. Au pire, j’effacerai ta mémoire et notre secret sera sauf. Enfin, si tu arrivais à convaincre plus qu’une poignée d’illuminés. »  
Durant quelques secondes, Emma tenta de refouler la panique et retrouva assez de calme pour comprendre ce que l’homme lui proposait. D’un geste, elle repoussa la main d’Enydark et s’écarta le plus possible, rejoignant l’autre bout du lit, contre le mur.  
« C’est ce qui m’attend, alors ? Tout oublier.  
— Si c’est ton choix.  
— Et si je choisis de me rappeler ? »  
Enydark soupira bruyamment et jeta un regard agacé par-dessus son épaule. Emma se redressa, essayant de voir ce qu’il fixait de cet air mauvais, mais ne remarqua rien de particulier.  
« Camille n’est pas vraiment un incube. Sa mère était un succube. Elle a séduit un humain et s’est fait inséminer. Les enfants nés d’une union avec un parent humain n’ont pas la maîtrise de leur pouvoir pour visiter les rêves. Ils sont souvent guidés par le désir et se contentent d’un ou deux repas avant de passer à un autre corps. Mais quand les sentiments s’en mêlent, ils deviennent insatiables. »  
Les joues d’Emma s’enflammèrent, mais Enydark l’ignora pour poursuivre :  
« La mère de Camille l’a laissé à la charge de ces deux sorcières et de ce vieux druide, mais il va falloir que je mette les choses au clair avec eux aussi. Tu n’aurais pas dû en arriver à boire cette infusion aux coquelicots pour te protéger de lui. S’ils m’avaient appelé, j’aurais pu brider les pouvoirs de Camille et il aurait été forcé d’agir comme un humain pour te séduire. »  
Une pointe de soulagement envahit Emma en réalisant qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée sur les intentions bienveillantes de son mystérieux visiteur. Cependant, le pincement de lèvres irrité du démon la découragea de formuler cette maigre consolation. La sonnerie de son téléphone la fit sursauter et ils patientèrent jusqu’à ce qu’elle se taise. Une question taraudait toujours Emma :  
« Cet enfant », commença-t-elle, embarrassée d’admettre que l’idée la séduisait, « je veux dire, si on a un bébé, il sera comme Camille ?  
— Pas vraiment. Le pouvoir diminue avec les générations ; un enfant dont seul l’un des grands-parents était un démon aura un don pour la séduction mais ne pourra pas visiter les rêves. Je t’avertis quand même que je reste responsable de ces enfants. Je dois m’assurer qu’ils ne sont un danger ni pour les humains ni pour eux-mêmes. On ne sait jamais comment la génétique va évoluer, quels pouvoirs ils vont développer pour pallier à ceux qu’ils ont perdus.  
— Je ne veux pas perdre la mémoire », murmura Emma.  
Enydark disparut en un instant alors que son téléphone recommençait à sonner. Le bruit paraissait trop présent dans le vide de la pièce, pourtant Emma ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger. Sans en avoir eu conscience, elle venait de faire son choix et elle n’était pas certaine de pouvoir l’assumer.

 

Le sang lui battait les tempes, indiquant à Emma que la migraine s’était installée après sa nuit blanche. Son téléphone avait sonné de nombreuses fois, sans jamais qu’elle ne réponde ou qu’elle ne consulte ses messages. Au vu des événements de la veille, elle se doutait bien de qui tentait de la joindre désespérément. Malheureusement, Emma ne se sentait pas capable de l’affronter. Le regard rivé sur son réveil, elle patienta au lit jusqu’à ce que l’heure de son rendez-vous avec Camille ne soit passée, puis elle sentit la fatigue la gagner. En fermant les yeux, elle songea qu’elle n’avait pas bu d’infusion aux coquelicots, mais cela ne suffit pas à la garder éveillée.

 

Des coups à la porte la tirèrent de son sommeil sans rêve. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se repérer. Emma détestait se réveiller ainsi désorientée. La lumière vive qui filtrait par les volets lui indiqua qu’elle avait dormi toute la matinée puisque le soleil ne donnait dans sa chambre que l’après-midi. La couette échouée au sol expliquait aussi pourquoi elle avait les mains et les pieds gelés.  
Une autre salve poussa Emma à quitter son lit. Pourtant, elle n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à Camille – qui d’autre aurait pu insister autant ? – et chaque pas vers l’entrée lui coûtait. Surtout, elle ignorait comment réagir : trop d’émotions brouillaient son esprit pour qu’elle puisse réfléchir vraiment à la situation. La main sur la poignée, Emma hésita, puis vérifia juste que le verrou était bien enclenché. De l’autre côté de la porte, tout semblait redevenu calme, mais la voix étouffée de Camille lui confirma qu’il n’avait pas abandonné :  
« Emma ? Vous allez bien ?  
— A votre avis ? » se moqua-t-elle dans un rire las.  
Suite à cette réponse, Emma pensa avoir convaincu son patron qu’il était inutile d’insister pour l’instant. Le silence s’étira et Emma s’apprêtait à retourner au lit quand Camille reprit, avec précipitation :  
« Ecoutez, laissez-moi entrer. Je vous dois des excuses. Et des explications. J’ai apporté vos pâtisseries préférées. Et je veux être sûr que vous allez bien. Enydark ne vous a pas fait de mal ? »  
Devant cet affolement, Emma eut un sourire amusé. Néanmoins, elle refusait de se retrouver face à Camille aussi vite.  
« Je ne veux pas vous voir. »  
Camille ne dit rien durant quelques instants, comme s’il encaissait le choc de l’information, puis il se fit plus hésitant :  
« J’imagine que c’est difficile pour vous, mais…  
— Allez-vous-en ! » l’interrompit Emma, furieuse qu’il prétende connaître ce qu’elle vivait.  
Les minutes suivantes lui parurent interminables, mais Camille ne prononça plus un mot et Emma finit par entendre ses pas dans l’escalier. Par sécurité, elle attendit encore un bon quart d’heure avant d’oser ouvrir sa porte pour s’assurer que le palier était désert. Sur son paillasson, elle trouva une boîte du salon de thé, contenant à coup sûr les fameux gâteaux à la violette, sur laquelle son patron lui avait inscrit un message.  
Après avoir refermé à clef, Emma déposa le paquet sur la table de la cuisine et s’installa pour déchiffrer les mots. L’écriture était à peine lisible ; elle imaginait très bien Camille se dépêcher et serrer les lettres pour gagner de la place. Toutefois, l’ensemble du message se perdait à la faveur d’une seule phrase. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Au fond d’elle, Emma admettait cette vérité, pourtant les images de ses rêves ou les propos d’Enydark venaient à l’encontre de cette conviction. Elle avait besoin de temps.

 

Deux jours plus tard, Emma réalisa qu’elle deviendrait folle ou mourrait d’ennui si elle devait rester enfermée chez elle davantage ; aussi prépara-t-elle ses bagages pour faire une retraite chez sa mère. Dire que cette dernière avait été surprise était sous-estimer sa réaction, mais Emma était heureuse de la retrouver et de se faire cajoler pendant qu’elle faisait le point sur ses désirs. Même si elle ne parvenait jamais à passer une journée sans songer à Camille, dormir des nuits complètes, sans rêve mémorable ni visiteur nocturne, était plus qu’appréciable. Pour la première fois, Emma eut une pensée positive pour Enydark qui avait bel et bien fait le nécessaire pour qu’elle puisse se passer de l’infusion aux coquelicots. Peut-être que tout n’était pas du gâchis.

 

Quand elle poussa la porte de la boutique, Emma fut accueillie par un grand sourire de l’homme derrière le comptoir :  
« Ça alors ! Ça doit bien faire six mois que je ne vous ai pas vue, s’exclama son fleuriste. Je pensais avoir perdu une cliente. »  
En guise d’excuse, elle se contenta d’un sourire gêné et enchaîna sur sa demande du jour. Le gérant parut d’abord ennuyé, puis sembla se remémorer quelque chose ; il lui demanda de patienter un instant avant de s’éclipser. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il revint de sa réserve avec une poignée de coquelicots et commença à arranger le bouquet. Emma l’écouta lui expliquer qu’il se faisait rarement livrer ces fleurs trop fragiles, mais que le jardin en friches à quelques maisons de là en regorgeait depuis début avril. Puis il poursuivit sur le langage des fleurs : symbole de Morphée, le coquelicot incarnait l’ardeur fragile et la consolation. Même si elle connaissait déjà tout ça, elle n’interrompit pas l’homme tandis qu’il apportait la dernière touche en refermant le papier translucide. Au moment de payer, elle promit de repasser bientôt.  
Revenue dans la rue, Emma marcha d’un pas tranquille jusqu’à la ruelle familière. Sa décision était prise, pourtant elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’appréhender ces retrouvailles. Camille n’avait peut-être pas attendu après elle, néanmoins il fallait qu’il sache qu’elle ne le voyait pas comme un monstre.  
Le carillon retentit quand elle ouvrit la porte et trois regards se posèrent aussitôt sur elle. Un air curieux s’afficha sur le visage des deux femmes qu’Emma avait côtoyées pendant plusieurs mois sans se douter de leur nature. Un peu en retrait, monsieur André se contenta de lui offrir un petit sourire d’encouragement et, peut-être, un peu victorieux. Sans s’attarder, Emma les salua et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre le bureau où, selon toute vraisemblance, se trouvait Camille.  
Sitôt la porte ouverte, son ancien patron se tourna pour voir qui venait l’importuner. En apercevant Emma, il bondit de son siège, apparemment prêt à la rejoindre. Toutefois, il resta où il était, les doigts crispés sur le dossier de la chaise. Emma apprécia sa retenue et s’approcha d’elle-même, s’arrêtant à moins d’un mètre de lui pour lui tendre le bouquet :  
« Bonjour, Camille. Tu as de l’eau pour les fleurs ? »  
Le jeune homme parut un instant déconcerté, mais il accepta le cadeau et le tutoiement.  
« Des coquelicots, releva-t-il. C’est original. Et adéquat, j’imagine. Merci, mais tu sais que ce n’était pas la peine. Enfin, j’ai un vase juste là… »  
Du doigt, il désignait le coin de la pièce, mais il n’amorça pas le moindre mouvement, comme si Emma allait s’évaporer dès qu’il aurait le dos tourné. Ceci la rassura quant à l’intérêt que Camille lui portait. En silence, Emma alla chercher le vase et le posa sur le bureau. Avec ce déplacement, elle était encore un peu plus proche de Camille : seule la chaise les séparait.  
« Tu es un incube, murmura-t-elle.  
— En quelque sorte », admit Camille.  
Ce dernier serra davantage les doigts sur le dossier et Emma posa la main sur la sienne. Pour l’aider à se détendre et lui faire comprendre qu’elle ne le craignait pas.  
« Tu n’es pas un monstre.  
— Non », souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante.  
Emma releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Camille. L’espoir qu’elle y lisait était le même que celui qu’elle ressentait.  
« Tu reviens travailler ici ?  
— J’ai déjà un autre poste. Dans un restaurant avec une vraie clientèle, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais je risque de passer beaucoup de temps ici. Je crois que j’ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre. »  
Camille répondit à son haussement d’épaules d’un nouveau sourire :  
« Tu n’as qu’à demander pour savoir. Tant que tu continues à venir, je suis comblé. »  
La main d’Emma remonta jusqu’au coude de Camille et la jeune femme se pencha au-dessus de la chaise. De son autre main, elle attira Camille à elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le contact fut bref, mais réveilla des sensations dont Emma se languissait sans avoir voulu l’admettre. Le regard de Camille s’était voilé et elle reconnaissait la lueur prédatrice entrevue dans ses songes.  
« Je crois que je suis bien placée pour savoir ce qui te comblerait. Je ne pense pas qu’on soit prêts pour un bébé, mais on pourrait discuter de ce qu’on attend autour du petit-déjeuner demain matin.  
— Tu veux que je passe à quelle heure ? »  
Ne faisant pas confiance à son corps pour ne pas la trahir, Emma s’écarta de Camille et recula jusqu’au seuil. Le désir entre eux était presque palpable : si les clients n’étaient pas au courant de la nature de Camille, elle aurait certainement été gênée de son manque de contrôle. Ses bonnes résolutions n’allaient pas la sauver bien longtemps et toute conversation lui semblait dorénavant bien futile quand elle pouvait enfin concrétiser quelques-uns de ses rêves. Quand Camille était enclin à la dévorer dans la seconde.  
« Je serai chez moi vers vingt heures. On pourrait aussi dîner ensemble ? Tu m’as l’air affamé. »


End file.
